ENTONADO
by Mikemasters Z KAI
Summary: "Los efectos" que las bebidas energizantes, le provocan a Miguel Ángel... ¡Pésimo summary, lo se! ¡Feliz 2014, para todos!


**ENTONADO**

**En las vísperas de noche buena, todos los habitantes de New York vivían los días previos de la navidad, con mucho entusiasmo y con verdadero espíritu navideño. En las alcantarillas, también ocurría lo mismo. **

**Los hermanos Hamato se preparaban para pasar la mejor navidad del mundo. Cada uno de los hermanos, se habían dividido las tareas para organizar la fiesta y cada uno de ellos ya tenía preparados los regalos que les darían a sus seres más queridos.**

**Los chicos lo vivían con verdadero entusiasmo, llenando el ambiente con un aura de alegría y amor fraternal...**

**Pero una de las tortugas, estaba perdiendo ese espíritu alegre de a poco, debido al cansancio corporal que le provocaba, su... "Trabajo"**

**Esa tortuga era nomas ni menos que Miguel Ángel...**

**Por quinta vez consecutiva en la semana, el joven quelonio, debido de su trabajo como animador, regresaba a su hogar súper cansado y adolorido. Su trabajo como Carl Cowabunga, lo tenía muy ocupado. **

**Pareciera ser que los habitantes de New York se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para contratar sus servicios tooooodos juntos y ¡Dos semanas consecutivas! antes de las dichosas fiestas.**

**El pobre quelonio animo cumpleaños los días ¡10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22 y el 23 de diciembre! **

"_Me mueroooo"-_** Exclamaba rendido después de cada jornada laboral. Miguel Ángel regresaba a la guarida arrastrando los pies. A pesar de que su trabajo como animador le traía muchas ganancias ($$$$) la rutina lo tenía muy agotado y le acortaba bruscamente su tiempo de descanso.**

"_¿Es que los cumpleaños, nunca se van a acabar?"_**- pensaba exhausto- **_"¡Como cumple años la gente!"- _decía

**Después de animar la última fiesta del día, regresaba a su hogar, tirando su bolso y su disfraz al suelo. Se echaba sobre el sillón, boca abajo y dejando caer sus cansados brazos a los costados del largo sillón**

¡Como desearía estar muerto!- es lo último que dijo antes de tomar el control remoto y encender la televisión. Mientras veía las noticias, su hermano Rafael salía del dojo con una toalla entre sus manos para secarse el sudor. El ninja mayor, miraba a su hermanito con el ceño fruncido. Al ver el pálido y cansado rostro de Miguel Ángel, le pregunta con una genuina preocupacion:

¿Y a ti qué diablos te pasa, cabeza hueca?- Miguel Ángel levanta una ceja

¡Ayyyy que suave!- apenas levanta la cabeza- ¿Acaso no me ves gruñón?

¡Claro que te veo!- se burla- ¡Debería estar ciego para no ver semejante trasero tuyo arriba de ese sillón!- sonríe malvado

¡Jajaja que gracioso!- se tapa la cara- Te respondería como te mereces, Rafita, sino estuviera tan cansado...

Te volvieron a moler a palos esos mocosos... ¿Verdad?- enarca las cejas

Siiiii... ¡Y lo peor es que pareciera ser que los cumpleaños no se acaban nuuunca!- se queja con ojos llorosos- Si sigo así, ya mañana no tendré fuerzas ni para preparar la cena de noche buena...- al oírlo decir esto, Rafael se alarma

¡Ahhh noooo, claro que no!- protesta-¡Ni se te ocurra pasar de la cena, enano!- lo amenaza- ¡Te toca a ti preparar la cena de navidad!

Siempre me toca preparar la cena, Rafa...- lo mira de costado- ¡Como todos los años!- levanta las manos- Como soy el único miembro de esta familia que sabe preparar una comida decente...

¡Por eso!- responde- Este año como todos los años, quiero comer ese exquisito pavo agridulce que sueles preparar...- sonríe Rafael- Y ese pan suave y esponjoso que sueles amasar con tus fuertes y delicadas manos- Lo halaga extrañamente- ¡Y esas apetitosas ensaladas y ese ponche de frutas y ese...!

¡Ya!- se tapa los oídos- Con lo cansado que estoy no creo que llegue a preparar ni la mitad de lo que dices... Creo que le pediré a Leo que esta vez sea el, quien prepare la cena de nochebuena...

¡Noooo!- Grita Rafael asustando a Miguel Ángel- ¡Eso sí que no!- protesta- ¡Me niego a comer la comida naturista y sosa que le gusta preparar al intrépido!

¿Me hablaban?- Leonardo sale de la cocina con un te entre sus manos, muy sonriente por el "halago" de Rafael

¡Leoooo!- exclama Miguel Ángel- ¡Tengo que pedirte un cambio, hermano!

¿Un cambio?

Si...- Rafael lo fulmina con la mirada- ¿Podrías tu preparar la cena de mañana?- le ruega, Rafael detrás de Miguel Ángel, le hace señas a su hermano mayor para que diga que no- Es que estoy muy cansado y mañana tengo un partido que animar al mediodía...- hace un puchero- Cuando regrese no creo que me queden fuerzas para cocinar...- Leo mira a Rafa- ¡Por favor! ¿Podrás hacerlo por mí?

¡Claro! No veo porque no...- responde afirmativamente ante las quejas de Rafael- Yo me encargare de la cena de mañana, hermanito- le palmea cariñosamente la cabeza- Tu quédate tranquilo...

¡Gracias, Leo!- se alivia el menor

¡Me lleva!- Patalea el segundo mayor

Para mañana, le preparare mi amada familia...- observa a Rafa con el ceño semi fruncido- Mis más famosas recetas...Nori de algas y tofu con salsa de soya...- le sonríe al segundo mayor, quien solo le hace gestos- ¡Una muy pero muy saludable ensalada de cebada para acompañarlos! - le dice a su hermano- ¡Y un exquisito humus de garbanzos con tostadas de pan integral!

¡No, fuchi!- Rafael hace gestos más desagradables y Miguel Ángel asiente con su cabeza

¡Eso suena delicioso, Leo!

¡Sera la cena de navidad más sana, natural y nutritiva que hayamos tenido!- finaliza muy alegre Leonardo y se retira a su cuarto

¡No puedo creerlo!- se cruza de brazos Rafael- ¡Mañana será la peor cena de navidad que tendremos en nuestra vida!

Ni modo Rafita... ¡Buaaaaaaaaaa!- bosteza el más chico- No todo se puede en la vida...- le dice- Me iré a dormir una siestita... ¡Estoy muerto!- y el travieso también se retira. Rafael después de patear la mesa, se sienta en el sillón muy molesto por no obtener lo que quería. Toma el control que dejo su hermano y cambia de canal

¡Maldita sea!- se queja y en la televisión...

"_¡¿Hoy a terminado su día cansado y agotado?! ... ¿Siente que sus fuerzas se desvanecen?"..._

**Una publicidad de tv, llama la atención del ninja rojo...**

"_¿Su jefe no le ha dado el descanso necesario y su larga jornada laboral ha sido drásticamente alargada? ... ¡Pues no desespere!... ¡Yo le tengo una mágica solución a sus problemas de energía!"_

**Rafael enarca las cejas...**

"_Beba... ¡Detbull!... ¡La bebida energizante que le hará recuperar la energía perdida!"_

**Rafael al oírlo, se le ilumina los ojos...**

"_Beba Detbull... ¡Detbull le da alas!... ¡Y adiós cansancio!"-_ finaliza la propaganda. Rafael se toma del mentón y una peligrosa sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro

¡Mmmmm, con que bebida energizante! ¿Eh?- y se queda observando la habitación de su hermanito...

**Al dia siguiente...**

Buenos días... - Miguel Ángel entra a la cocina arrastrando sus pies

Buenos días, Mikey- Donatelo bebe su café, su hermano se sienta a su lado- ¿No te ves nada bien hermanito?- le dice preocupado

Estoy muy cansado, Donnie...- apoya su cara en la mesa- El trabajo me tiene muy agotado

Pues debes resistir Mikey... Hoy será tu ultimo día y después descansaras...- lo anima Leonardo- Tu solo dedícate a descansar y cuando regreses de trabajar, yo me ocupare de todo...- Rafael vuelve del mercado con unas bolsas y entra a la cocina. Mientras el resto habla, el ninja rojo abre una pequeña botella. Sin que nadie se dé cuenta y vierte el contenido en un vaso y lo mescla con un poco de jugo de naranjas.

Tienes todo el dia de mañana para recuperar fuerzas, Mikey...- dice Donatelo- No desesperes

Ehhhh... Mikey...- lo llama Rafael y el menor se voltea- ¿Quieres un poco de jugo, hermano?

¿Ehhh?- Mikey mira el vaso- ¡Ahh si, gracias!- toma el vaso y bebe un poco su contenido y para en seco. Saborea el jugo y nota algo extraño. Rafael no le despega la vista de encima- Esto sabe raro...

¿Cómo qué raro?- le pregunta Leo

No sé, este jugo, no tiene el sabor de siempre...- responde el más chico ante los nervios de Rafael- Esta distinto...

¡Patrañas!- comenta el ninja rojo un poco alterado- ¡Es el mismo jugo de siempre, enano!

Es raro... ¡Pero esta rico!- se lame los labios y bebe el resto ante el alivio de Rafael. El desayuno termina con normalidad y unas horas después, Miguel se prepara para ir a su trabajo. Toma su disfraz y su bolso, sale de su habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

¡Es extraño, pero de repente me siento muy bien!- dice mientras va encaminándose hacia la puerta raramente apurado. Leonardo lo ve pasar casi a las corridas y lo detiene

¿Ya te vas Mikey?- le pregunta el mayor y el más chico lo mira con una extraña actitud

¡Siiii, ya me voy!- responde muy animado

¿Por qué la prisa?- lo observa de reojo- ¿Acaso se te hace muy tarde?

¡Para nada, Leo!- le levanta el pulgar- Solo que ahora tengo muchas ganas de trabajar

¡Valla, hermanito!- exclama sorprendido- te ves mucho mejor... y eso que en la mañana estabas muy cansado- Rafael entra al salón y observa a sus hermanos

Lo sé, pero después de desayunar como que me siento, ¡Como otra persona!- Rafael lo escucha, se alegra y corre hacia la cocina- ¡Tengo mucha energía ahora!

¡Eso es bueno!- enarca las cejas Leonardo- Solo trata de ir despacio, ¿Si?

Descuida... ¡Adiós!

¡Espera, Mikey!- Rafael regresa y le entrega una botella con jugo- llévate este refrescante jugo contigo

¡Vaya, Rafa, gracias!- lo toma- ¿Pero porque me lo das?- pregunta dudoso

¡Por nada!- dice con una muy rara sonrisa- Solo te lo doy para que te refresques en el camino...hermanito

Bueno, ¡Gracias!- Mikey toma la botella -Me voy... ¡Ahhh, Leo!

¿Dime hermanito?

No te preocupes por la cena...- dice desde la puerta- Esta noche la preparare yo

¡Sí!- choca sus puños Rafael muy contento. Leonardo no muy confiado le responde

Está bien...- Mikey los saluda y finalmente se retira.

¡Qué bueno!- exclama Rafael -¡Sí que esta noche tendremos algo decente que comer!- le tira una indirecta a Leonardo y se va para el dojo, no sin antes sonreírle con sarcasmo al mayor. Leonardo después de ver la extraña actitud tan "amable" de Rafa, se va a su cuarto a meditar...

**Horas más tarde...**

¡Terminado!- Donatelo le entrega a Leonardo un celular- Aquí lo tienes Leo, lo deje como nuevo

Muchas gracias, Donnie y perdón por las molestias

¡Tú no molestas nunca, Leo!- le palmea el caparazón- De nosotros cuatro, eres el único que cuida los aparatos, no eres como Mikey o Rafa que lo destruyen todo - se queja

¡Ya te oí, cerebrito!- le grita Rafael desde la cocina, quien prepara más del coctel que le dio a Miguel Ángel.

¡YA VOLVIII!-de un portazo entra Miguel Ángel al salón con muchas bolsas entre sus manos y caminando acelerado, entra a la cocina

¿Mikey?- dicen al unísono Donatelo y Leonardo al verlo tan apurado

¡Mi preparar la cena, hablar, luego!- dice a las corridas. Rafael lo observa desde el umbral de la puerta

¡Genial, funciono!- dice por lo bajo. Donatelo y Leonardo solo se encogen de hombros

**Dentro de la cocina se arma un verdadero alboroto, Miguel Ángel saca de las bolsas de mercado, el pavo, las verduras, las salsas, las frutas, las bebidas y demás ingredientes y los deja sobre la mesa. Se coloca su delantal que dice "besen al chef", saca las ollas, sartenes y todos los utensilios de cocina y se pone a cocinar. **

**Más tarde cuando los aromas de la comida comienzan a invadir la guarida, cada uno de sus hermanos, quienes al terminar con el árbol y la decoración del hogar, se acercan a ver si su travieso hermanito, necesita un poco de ayuda**

Mikey...- entra Leonardo seguido por los demás- Necesitas a...- y lo que ven los deja perplejos

**Miguel Ángel tiene totalmente ocupada la cocina y la mesa con una infinidad de platillos casi terminados. Mientras mescla la salsa, va vigilando las patatas que tiene la olla y corta las verduras a una velocidad sorprendente. Deja de cortar y prepara el ponche de frutas, le echa más salsa al pavo que va cocinando en el horno y vigila el pan**

**Los hermanos se quedan mudos por la velocidad que su hermanito utiliza para cocinar y va de aquí para allá, por toda la cocina**

Esteeeeeeeee... ¡Mikey!- lo llama Donatelo, el menor ni levanta la cabeza, sigue muy ocupado cortando las frutas- ¿necesitas ayuda?

¡NonecesitoayudamuchasgraciasporpreguntarDonateloyopuedosolo!- lo dice tan rápido que ninguno le entiende

¿Qué?- exclama Donnie

¡Que no necesito ayuda, ya casi termino!- toma un batidor eléctrico y bate una crema a mucha velocidad- Rafael al verlo tan alterado por cocinar, solo atina a sonreír y restarle importancia al potente efecto de la bebida energizante

¿Mikey, te encuentras bien?- pregunta Leonardo muy preocupado

¡De maravillas, Leo, de maravillas!- responde tan alegre y sigue con otra receta

¿Qué es lo que preparaste, Mikey?- Rafael le pregunta

Preparare... Pavo agridulce, nogis de algas y queso tofu, humus de garbanzos, pan casero, ensaladas, ponche, puré de patatas, ensalada de frutas, muffins, pastelillos de chocolate, pie de limón y ahora estoy haciendo una mousee de fresa

¿Tanta comida?- se asombran el ninja de azul y el de morado

No es mucho, chicos...- termina con la crema y sigue con las frutas

Hasta hiciste lo que yo iba a preparar, hermanito... -Leo esta atónito

Eso no importa...- dice Rafael triunfante- Ya no veo la hora de degustar esos sabrosos platillos y Mikey...- le entrega otra botellita con el coctel mágico -¡Tu jugo!

¡Ahhh, gracias!- bebe de golpe el jugo y continua cocinando, ante el desconcierto de los demás

**Una hora después llegan los invitados a la fiesta de navidad: Casey, April, Leatherhead, Mortu, Usagi, El daimio, Angel y Renet. Todos son recibidos por las tortugas, mientras que Miguel Angel, una vez ya listo para servir, comienza a poner la mesa.**

**Esta demás decir, que todos los presentes se asombran por la energía desbordada que demuestra el travieso al colocar todos los cubiertos. En solo 2 minutos, ya tenía la mesa preparada**

¡Hijo mio!- los ojos del sensei se abren a no más poder

¡Ya está servida la mesa!- dice casi dando saltitos- ¡Pasen al salón por favor, yo serviré la cena!- todos obedecen enseguida. Leonardo se presta para ayudar a su hermanito a servir la comida...

Miguel Angel... ¡Válgame!- se asombra- ¿Ya terminaste de cortar todo?

¡Siiii!- exclama y trae las fuentes con comida- Tu siéntate, Leo, ya tengo todo bajo control...- Leonardo se rasca la cabeza totalmente impresionado

¿Qué le pasara?

**Una vez que todos están ubicados en la mesa y la comida ya está servida...**

Miguel Angel, hijo mio...- dice el sensei

¿Sí?

Tu por ser el responsable de preparar tan excelente cena, te doy los honores para elevar una oración antes de la comida- termina muy orgulloso de su niño

¡Gracias, maestro!- todos se inclinan y Miguel comienza a rezar:

"**BendícenosSeñorbendiceestosalimentosqueportubondadvamosarecibir, bendicelasmanos que los prepararondale pan al que tiene hambrey hambre de ti al que tiene pan. Te damos gracias Señor,por estos alimentos que nos disteypor la alegría de esta hora,que estealimento nos ayudeaservirtede todo corazónte lo pedimospor Jesucristo nuestroSeñor****, amen"- **todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos, el menor de los Hamato rezo demasiado rápido y casi ni se le entendió nada. Y todos se sorprenden más cuando el quelonio come, bebe y sirve a mayor velocidad el resto de la comida

¡Miguel Angel, despacio por favor!- lo reprende Leonardo- ¡Te vas a ahogar!

"Válgame"- después de observarlo tragar como un desquiciado, Rafael comienza a preocuparse - "Esto no es nada bueno" – piensa preocupado

**Una vez de que terminan de cenar, y ya casi acercándose la medianoche, Miguel Angel corre a su habitación y busca los fuegos artificiales. Sale a las apuradas hacia fuera de las alcantarillas. Coloca las bengalas y las enciende al dar las 00:00hs**

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!- exclama feliz

¡ZAS!

¡ZAS!

¡ZAS!

¡ZAS!- con una agilidad sorprendente, enciende todos los cohetes y corre hacia la guarida

¡Feliz navidad!

¡Feliz navidad!

¡Feliz navidad!

¡Feliz navidad!

¡Feliz navidad!

¡Feliz navidad!

¡Feliz navidad!

¡Feliz navidad!

¡Feliz navidad!

¡Feliz navidad!

¡Feliz navidad!

¡Feliz navidad!

¡Feliz navidad!- saluda uno por uno a sus hermanos y a los invitados. Le entrega sus regalos a cada uno y corre hacia donde se encuentra el equipo de música. Coloca su cds favoritos y se pone a bailar

¡Vamos a bailar! ¡No se queden sentados, recién comienza la fiesta!- los anima. Todos los invitados se ponen a bailar, aún muy sorprendidos por su acelerada actitud

¿Miguel Angel?- Rafael lo llama- ¿De verdad de verdad te sientes bien?

¡De maravillas, Rafa, de maravillas!- responde sin dejar de mover sus pies. La música marchosa colmo la alcantarilla hasta bien entrado el amanecer. Mientras los invitados se retiraban ya muy cansados, Miguel Angel seguía bailando. Rafael se tallaba los ojos

¡Por diosss!- exclama muy cansado- ¡¿Es que nunca va a terminar de bailar?!

Parece que tuviera una batería en el cuerpo...- comenta Donatelo agotado- Que se carga automáticamente con cada paso que da...- el líder audaz se levanta con dificultad por el cansancio. Su hermanito sigue bailando

Mikey...- Leonardo lo detiene- Ya es suficiente, es hora de ir a dormir...

¡Es que no tengo sueño, Leo!- dice más alegre de lo normal

¡A DORMIRR!- gritan los hermanos mayores perdiendo la paciencia

**Un día después de la navidad, todos los hermanos, se van a la cocina para desayunar y una vez más, son testigos de la inquebrantable energía del más chico**

¿Pero qué es esto, hijo mio?- pregunta el sensei observando la mesa

¡Esto es el desayuno!- responde después de servir tan abundante comida. Hot cakes, tocino, huevos revueltos, budines, frutas, te, café, té verde, leche, cereales- ¡A cada uno le prepare su desayuno favorito!

Vaya que energía, hermanito...- Donnie esta asombrado y puede notar en los ojos de su hermanito algo muy extraño- Mikey...

¿Sí?- su sonrisa jamás se borra

Después del entrenamiento necesito que vengas a mi laboratorio...- dice tan serio que esto asusta a Rafael

Como digas, Donnie...- continúa comiendo. Una vez terminado el desayuno, todos se preparan para entrenar. Y una vez más, el travieso hace gala de su energía ilimitada, corre, salta, hace abdominales, lagartijas y golpea el saco de arena repetidas veces. Sus hermanos y padre están boquiabiertos, hizo todos esos ejercicios de precalentamiento en solo 10 minutos

¡Suficiente, Miguel Ángel!- Splinter le da un alto y el pequeño se detiene- ¿Estas bien, hijo?

¡Siiii, de maravillas, sensei, de maravillas!- responde dejando muy preocupado a su padre. Donatelo tampoco se queda atrás, no despega sus ojos castaños de encima de su hermanito.

Después del precalentamiento, el sensei da la orden para una batalla todos contra todos. Los cuatro hermanos se ponen en posición y forman un cuadrado. Tienen sus armas listas, para el combate. Todos los chicos están serios, excepto Miguel Ángel

¡Esto será pan comido!- exclama Rafael moviendo sus sais- Derrotare a los tres juntos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Eso pasara solo en tu sueños, Rafael- lo desafía Donatelo

Menos amenaza y más acción Rafael...- Leonardo saca sus katanas. Miguel Ángel solo atina a sonreír

¡Comiencen!- da la orden el sensei y...

¡Zas!

¡Tock!

¡Blam!

¡Gane!- los ojos del maestro se agrandan tanto, que pareciera que se salieran de su órbita. Sus hijos mayores se encuentran en el suelo, con la misma expresión en sus rostros. Miguel Ángel está de pie dando sus clásicos saltitos de triunfo, logro derrotar a sus hermanos solo en segundos, fue tan rápido que los chicos no tuvieron tiempo ni de defenderse

¡Esto es...!- exclama Leonardo sorprendido y puede notar en los ojos del menor algo extraño. Donatelo y Splinter también lo notaron

¡Suficiente!- se levanta el genio un poco enojado- ¡Esto no está bien! ¡Miguel Ángel!- el aludido se acerca

¿Qué, Donnie?- se asusta

Ven a mi laboratorio, tengo que examinarte... Hay algo en ti que no está nada bien, has estado demasiado hiperactivo, debo revisarte.

¿Y eso porque?- el genio se lo lleva de la mano sin contestar, los demás lo siguen. Unas horas después, Donatelo tiene los resultados en sus manos. Una vez que los mira, sus sospechas se confirman, muy enojado se acerca al menor

¡Lo sabía!- lo acusa- ¡Tu sangre tiene un número elevado de cafeína!

¿Cafeína?- exclaman todos

¡Sí!... – se cruza de brazos- Dime... ¿Has estado tomando pastillas de cafeína, bebido café o gaseosas en exceso?- Rafael traga saliva

No... Yo ni siquiera bebo café...- Miguel Ángel abre sus ojos azules

¡No mientas!- le grita y el ninja de anaranjado se esconde detrás de Leonardo- Sé que has estado agotado en estos últimos días y la cafeína tomada en exceso puede elevar la energía del cuerpo...- explica- ¿Dime ya que has estado tomando?

¡Nada, te juro que nada!- casi llora

Miguel Ángel...- Leonardo lo mira muy serio, esperando la verdad

¡Es en serio!- suplica

Esteeeeee...- Rafael da un paso adelante muy avergonzado- Chicos yo puedo explicar eso...

¿Tuuu?- exclama Mikey- impresionando a todos, el ninja rojo, da explicaciones de lo que hizo

¡¿Estás loco?!- el ninja morado casi grita- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió darle una bebida energizante a alguien tan hiperactivo como Miguel Ángel?

Es que creí que no le haría daño, no pensé que esas bebidas fueran tan dañinas...- se defiende

¡Son malísimas!- continua Donnie- Tienen un 30% de cafeína, es muy mala para la salud si se las toma en exceso...

Si solo se toma una dosis por día, como lo dice el envase, no pasa nada...- le señala la botella Leonardo- ¡Pero tú le has dado tres botellas a Mikey en todo el día, eso es mucho!- se enfada

¡Ok, ok, lo siento!- baja la cabeza

Pudo haberle dado a tu hermano una sobredosis de cafeína...- el sensei lo mira con enojo- Eso fue muy imprudente de tu parte, Rafael...

Perdón...

Con razón me sentía tan alterado y no podía dormir...- se asombra el menor- casi me envenenas...- hace puchero- ¡Asesino!

¡Lo siento, Mikey!

¡Y todo por no comer la comida que prepara Leo!- se cruza de brazos – Y por querer comer solo lo que preparo yo...- Rafael no sabe que decir y de pronto es abrazado por Miguel Ángel

¿Mikey?- se asombra Rafael

¡Te perdono gruñón!- le sonríe- ¡Me da gusto saber que aprecias mi comida!- Rafa también le sonríe. Al menos Miguel Ángel se sintió muy querido por su hermano, después de todo, Rafael no tuvo malas intensiones

¡Gracias, enano!- a la siguiente semana, llego la fiesta de año nuevo. Como castigo por su imprudencia, el sensei dictamino que sea Rafael el que prepare la cena de esa noche. Al joven no le agrado para nada el castigo, ya que odiaba cocinar y lo peor es que sus hermanos le pidieron que llenara la mesa con sus platillos favoritos.

Esto lo tenía muy enojado y no paraba de maldecir a cada rato. Paso más de 5 horas en la cocina y eso lo agoto mucho

¡Desearía estar muerto!- exclama después de secarse el sudor- ¡Demonios, estoy cansado!- Miguel Ángel, quien lo oyó desde la puerta, se le acerca con una botella entre sus manos

¿Cansado, Rafael?- pregunta inocente

¡Siiii, estoy agotado!- y el menor le muestra la botella con la bebida energizante. Rafael frunce el ceño cuando lo ve

¿Quieres un Detbull, Rafita?- le sonríe con malicia- ¡Esto te ayudara, hermano, créeme!

¡Vete al demonio, Mikey!- es la respuesta que obtuvo. Miguel Ángel sale de la cocina, carcajeándose de la risa

**FIN**

**¡HOLA A TODOS! Con este fics, me uno, un poco tarde, a la ola de historias de navidad. Se me ocurrio hacer este fics, inspirándome en una experiencia personal que tuve unos años atrás, debido al exceso que padecí al tomar 3 latas de esas bebidas para aguantar una jornada de trabajo nocturno. ¡Fue horrible!**

**La cafeína en si, provoca energía excesiva si se pasa de las dosis recomendadas, no son nada buenas se lo aseguro por experiencia. Eso solo quería aclarar, espero que les haya parecido entretenido y si no, pues que se le va a hacer, jejejeje**

**Tambien quería aclarar que "Entonado" es una forma de decir que tenemos en la Argentina cuando nos referimos a las personas o que estan borrachas o drogadas y como Mikey esta "medio drogado" se me ocurrió ponerle ese titulo al fisc, eso es todo. **

**DESDE ESTE HUMILDE ESPACIO LES QUIERO DESEAR A CADA UNO DE MIS COMPAÑEROS DE FFNET Y A MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, QUE TODOS USTEDES TENGAN UN MUY PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO Y QUE PASEN LAS FIESTAS DE FIN DE AÑO, EN FAMILIA Y EN PAZ**

**¡FELIZ 2014 PARA TODOS, UN ABRAZO!**

**MIKEMASTERS Z **


End file.
